Before love, there is hatred
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Bronn sauve la vie d'une jeune femme en mers. Une prophétie d'une sorcière qui va se réaliser ? Un Lancel fou amoureux dès le premier regard de la victime de la tempête des mers ? Cette victime s'appelle Ena, la silencieuse. Anciennement, victime de l'ancien dragon : Viserys Targaryen et meilleure amie : Dany, la mère des dragons ? Des tournures folles pour Ena à Port-Réal ...
1. Résumé

**Titre** : Avant l'amour, il y a la haine

**Rating **: T / K ( selon les scènes qu'il y aura)

* * *

**Descriptions **: Bronn découvre une femme inconsciente au bord de l'eau. Sur la plage. Ce dernier distingue qu'il y a des morceaux du navire partout sur le sable chaud près de Port-Réal. Le cheval de celle-ci s'approche et elle attrape ses lanières et respire de nouveau. Bronn s'approche d'eux. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle avait survécu à la tempête et au pire. Dany va lui manquer, mais elle doit affronter son destin. Surtout défier sa peur des hommes...Son nom est : Ena, la silencieuse.

* * *

**Les ships :** Mystère et boule de gomme !

* * *

oOoOoOoOo

* * *

**Résumé :**

Bronn, le mercenaire se promène à cheval lorsqu'il voit une femme au sol, inconsciente. Son épée se trouve à quelques pas d'elle et son cheval se met debout. Et, Arion se dirige vers elle. Sa maîtresse. Sa fidèle amie. Ena ne se réveille pas, mais lorsque Arion pousse son museau vers elle, elle attrape vivement sa lanière.

Arion hennit depuis qu'elle a repris connaissance et un homme solitaire s'approche d'eux. Le mercenaire, regarde la jeune femme habillée comme un homme et se tient devant elle. Ena cherche son épée, mais Bronn a le pied dessus. Trempée, la jeune femme relève sa tête et l'homme se met devant le soleil qui l'éblouit :

-Vous avez survécu à la tempête, à ce que je vois. Que cela est dommage ! marmonne-t-il, devant elle, l'air amusé et satisfait. Comment tu t'appelles ? Ma jolie ?

D'une voix faible, elle réponds :

-Ena….

Elle ne lui répond pas entièrement, mais se laisse faire. Bronn la soulève avec légèreté et Arion le suivit à quelques pas de lui. De plus, le mercenaire a pris l'épée d'Ena et un sourire narquois se dessine sur son visage. Une nouvelle vie qui commence mal pour Ena. Comme si, elle n'avait pas déjà souffert de son ancienne vie avec l'ancien dragon, **Viserys Targaryen.**

* * *

**Note : Voilà, il s'agit de ma 1er histoire de #got. Ena ne s'y trouve pas dans la série tv, ni Arion son cheval domestique. Une review ? C'est un défi pour moi d'écrire sur ce genre d'histoire, s'il manque des mots, ce n'est pas de ma faute, mais du site web. Bonne lecture, à tous. Lancel arrive dans les prochains chapitres, bisous, bisous !**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue **

**I**

**Pov de Ena -**

* * *

Où suis-je ? Suis-je encore vivante dans ce monde cruel et barbare ? Autour de moi, j'entends des voix masculines, ce ne sont pas celles des dothrakis. Non, elles sont moins graves. Je sens l'odeur du feu qui se promène autour de moi et j'ai froid.

J'entends mon cheval qui hennit près de ma personne. Je sens sa tête qui se colle, vers mon dos. J'entends le chant des oiseaux. Et l'odeur de la nourriture me donne l'envie de vomir. L'homme qui m'a sauvé est différent. Cependant, je me méfie des hommes depuis que j'ai été la victime du dragon.

Bronn mange son gibier avec son fidèle ami : _Tyrion Lannister _qui l'a rejoint aussitôt. Les Lannister..J'avais entendu des histoires sur leur sujet et je suis toute seule à les affronter. Nerveusement, je me lève avec difficulté, mais ce n'est pas si simple que cela. Je retombe illico sur la verdure et je me retiens légèrement avec l'aide de ma paume de mes mains. Soudain, j'entends la voix du nain qui me parle :

* * *

« -Attention, vous êtes encore fragile, me lance Tyrion.

-Occupez-vous de vos affaires, dis-je, avec hargne.

-Vous avez survécu à la tempête d'après Bronn, vous étiez sur un chemin ?

-J'allais vers l'est, loin de l'hiver qui arrive, en tous cas...Dis-je, sur le même ton.

-Cette gamine a du répondant, Ser, n'est-il pas ? Balance, le mercenaire.

-Vous êtes Tyrion Lannister ? Lançais-je, en me relevant encore une fois.

-_**Bingo,**_ et vous êtes ? Une princesse, une reine d'un royaume de Westeros ?

-Je suis à Westeros ? Bordel de merde, je ne voulais pas être ici ! Râlais-je, sur les nerfs à bloc.»

* * *

Bronn rigole dans sa barbe et boit délicieusement son vin chaud qui possède un - goût sucré - à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Rien que de sentir, l'odeur de la bouffe, me donne la nausée depuis que j'ai quittée Dany, la femme de Drogo. Ce dernier m'a sauvé la vie - en tuant mon calvaire - **Viserys Targaryen**. Mon bourreau depuis que j'ai été mise au monde, par une mère que je ne connais pas. Dany va me manquer. Beaucoup. Elle a été comme une sœur pour moi. Protectrice et aimante. Pas comme son frère qui a abusé de moi, lorsqu'il était ivre.

Fortement, le mercenaire tient mon bras gauche afin que je ne perds pas mon équilibre, encore une fois. J'ai le vertige et des douleurs en bas des jambes. Drogo m'avait protégée, car j'ai été fidèle à sa femme, Dany. Maintenant que je suis seule, je ne sais pas me débrouiller.

_Ser Jorah._

* * *

Il me manque terriblement cet homme qui m'a appris les bases pour me défendre contre un ennemi, malsain. Mais, je ne pouvais pas vivre éternellement auprès de Dany. Soudain, la voix du gnome me tire de mes pensées et il possède mon épée que Jorah m'a donné en main propre :

«-Pourquoi cette épée ? Me demande-t-il, si soudainement.

-Pour me défendre, rendez-la moi avant que je m'énerve !

-Doucement, vous n'êtes pas en état de vous battre là ! fit, Tyrion.

-Vous croyez que je suis faible, c'est ça ? _**Minable, minable !**_

-Vous n'avez pas dormi depuis combien de temps ? Me demande, Tyrion, vous êtes faible et fatiguée. Je vous emmène à Port-Réal. M'annonce-t-il, en buvant son vin.

-Pas question ! Je veux mon épée et mon cheval, Arion ! Ordonnais-je, d'un ton froid et impatiente.»

Là, Bronn me donne un coup de poing afin que je me calme et je tombe soudainement dans ses bras. Tyrion a été surpris par ce geste, mais il le fallait. L'ancien mercenaire de Jaime Lannister me dépose sur la verdure fraîche et Arion mange paisiblement son foin avec les autres chevaux.

Les deux hommes s'échangent devant le feu :

« -Pourquoi l'avoir frappée ? Espèce de crétin ! S'exclame, le gnome, en colère.

-Il le fallait. Elle me donnait mal au crâne avec sa voix. Réponds, Bronn.

-M'enfin, on ne peut pas la laisser ici. Elle se fera tuer ou pire…

-En quoi, ça te regarde le gnome ? Balance, l'homme qui me contemple.

-Peu importe, on l'emmène avec nous. Elle m'intrigue, c'est tout!»

Sur ce point, Tyrion n'a pas tort. Seule, je serais morte. Bronn lève les yeux au ciel et me soulève avec rapidité. Tyrion éteint le feu avec l'aide du sable et le mercenaire me dépose sur mon cheval, Arion. Ainsi, nous quittons les lieux...

OoOoOoOoO

Pendant ce temps-là, au château des Lannister, Lancel se promène dans les couloirs avec du vin entre ses mains. Le blondinet à la tête ailleurs depuis que Jaime est de retour à la citadelle. Il secoue sa tête dans tous les sens et il soupire de nouveau. Après tout, il est le serviteur de la reine : Cersei et du roi : Joffrey. Cependant, une chose lui manque terriblement, l'amour d'une femme. Lady Sansa le croise dans le couloir, mais il ne la regarde pas. Ce n'est pas son genre de femme. Il n'aime pas les rousses pâlichonnes, maigres. Lancel n'a jamais connu l'amour. Il se sent terriblement mal depuis le retour du jumeau.

OoOoOoOoO

**Une review ? **

**Merci, d'avoir lu !**

**Pauvre, Lancel ! **


	3. Chapitre 1 : Le réveil

Chapitre 1 : Le réveil

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Je me sens vide à l'intérieur de moi. J'ai un mal de crâne et je ne me sens pas bien depuis que j'ai quitté les dothrakis. Mon ancien peuple. J'avais eu un léger flirt avec cet sauvage : Rakharo. Il a été fidèle à Dany depuis qu'elle a été mariée à Drogo. Il a été le plus tendre, contrairement aux autres sauvages. Je rêve de lui, en ce moment. Je sue beaucoup sur mon front et j'entends des voix autour de moi.

J'ai peur que la fièvre m'emporte cette fois-ci. D'autant plus, que la sorcière des dothrakis m'avait déjà sauvée la vie, autrefois. Je sens que ma main droite bouge enfin et j'ouvre légèrement les paupières qui fixent le plafonnier. Soudain, je vois la tête d'un jeune homme de mon âge ( je crois) qui a une chevelure magnifique. Il possède une teinture blonde comme le blé et il me sourit maladroitement :

« -Ser Bronn, elle est réveillée ! s'exclame, le valet de Bronn.  
-Va-t'en, Lancel. Tu te réveilles enfin, Ena. M'adresse-t-il, en se redressant droitement.  
-Hum, hugh. Où suis-je ? Bafouillais-je, en me relevant doucement, qui était-ce ?

-Lancel Lannister, ma lady. me dit-il, en étant à quelques mètres de moi.  
-Je ne suis pas une lady, Bronn. Je suis une femme battante, point.  
-Bizarrement, vous ressemblez une femme que je connais. Me fit-il, la remarque et en gloussant.  
-Qui ? Lançais-je, d'une voix faible, vous me répondez enfin ? Bronn ?

Il me sourit et le mercenaire s'assit près de moi :

-Lady Brienne, une femme qui a du caractère comme toi, me déclare-t-il.  
-Je veux la voir. Je veux apprendre à me battre pour l'honneur !  
-Tiens, une deuxième femme chevalier ? Me lance une voix, fourbe.  
-Ah, le régicide. Elle est trop faible pour parler, je crois. Balance, Bronn avec une arrière pensée.  
-Bienvenue à Port-Réal, madame. me salut-il, devant le pied du lit. Je suis Jaime Lannister.

-Je ne suis pas une dame, sifflais-je en me redressant du lit. Je veux mes habits !  
-Vous n'êtes pas en état de marcher, me dit le régicide, en gardant son casque.  
-Je m'en moque de vos ordres, régicide. Lâchais-je, mes habits ! Insistais-je.  
-Je vous l'avais dit, qu'elle avait dû caractère, Ser Lannister. Commente, Bronn.»

Le régicide lève les yeux au ciel et me balance mes vêtements. Il est intrigué que je porte que des vêtements d'hommes, car en réalité, je déteste les robes. Ils détournent les yeux et je me change. Mal à l'aise, le blond ne quitte pas le plafonnier du regard et Bronn en profite un peu pour se rincer l'oeil. Une fois que j'attache mon pantalon, je mets ma chemise bouffante à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Ma chemise est de couleur blanche avec des motifs simples. Ensuite, je mets mon épée autour de ma taille et Jaime tourne sa tête vers la mienne. Bronn a vu mes blessures dans le dos et se tait :

« -Lancel emmènera vos plateaux repas, mademoiselle. Me répond, le régicide.  
-Vous êtes l'un des jumeaux des Lannister ? Lui, demandais-je, d'un ton humble.  
-Exact. Vous me connaissez ? Comment ? Me pose-t-il, en s'approchant de moi.  
-J'ai entendu des rumeurs sur vous et votre famille, mais je me tais…

Il écarquille ses yeux fins puis il me sourit. En revanche, je ne lui rends pas son sourire et je me dirige vers la porte afin que je sorte de cette pièce, mais Jaime me tient le poignet avec un geste ferme et délicat :

-Je regrette, vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir.  
-Comment ? Râlais-je, entre mes dents, je ne suis pas une criminelle !  
-Ce sont les ordres, vous êtes fatiguée et il vous faut du calme, m'annonce Lannister.  
-Quoi ? Bronn ! Vous me laissez ici ? En cage ? Dis-je, en étant en colère.  
-Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose en dehors du château, sans ma permission.  
-Je ne suis pas votre esclave, Ser Bronn ou mercenaire...Déclarais-je, d'un ton froid.  
-Vous l'avez su, comment ? Me demande-t-il, près de mon oreille.  
-Car vous avez un sac rempli d'or. Déclarais-je, sur le même ton.  
-Mon cousin va s'occuper de vous et de votre monture. M'annonce, le régicide. »

Bronn me soulève et il me met assise sur le siège en bois. Je suis légère comme une plume et un homme de sa corpulence ne me fait pas peur. Ensuite, ils s'en vont et je jette le verre de vin sur la porte en or. Furieuse, je fais les cent pas et Bronn lève les yeux au ciel et il discute paisible de sa prise avec le jumeau des Lannister. Dans le couloir, Tyrion Lannister arrive et se tient devant eux avec un air amusé sur son visage pâle :

«-Comment va notre invitée ? Demande-t-il, en les regardant de haut.  
-Elle a jetée un verre vin. Donc, je dirais qu'elle va bien. Déclare, le mercenaire.  
-Je vois. Finit-il, entre deux phrases, elle va bien ? demande, le nain.  
-Oui, elle a bien récupérée. Dit, Jaime. Va la voir, si tu en as envie.  
-Bonne idée, je vais la saluer. Entame, le gnome des Lannister. »

Jaime secoue la tête et ils s'en vont.

Quant à moi, je fais les cent dans cette grande pièce et la brise du vent me caresse la nuque avec délicatesse. En haut, je peux tout voir. Notamment, une scène un peu adultère à mon goût. C'est toujours comme ça ? A Port-Réal ? Dany a sûrement raison a propos des Lannister. Ce sont des monstres. La, preuve. Je ne peux même sortire de cette pièce infernale. Soudain, la porte s'ouvre et je vois le gnome qui me sourit. Il referme la porte derrière lui et Tyrion son regard se pose sur le verre. L'objet se trouve juste à ses pieds et il le ramasse avec souplesse. Je me sens toute gênée et confuse.


	4. Chapitre 2 : Lancel Lannister

**Chapitre 2 : Lancel Lannister**

* * *

Le gnome m'observe et je me sens mal à l'aise. J'ai le mal du pays depuis mon réveil. Pourquoi je suis venue ici ? Je ne suis qu'une idiote, irresponsable. Je m'en veux. Ils me manquent tous. Je retiens mon souffle et Tyrion Lannister se dirige vers ma personne et me fait le baise-main, galant. Il est intriguant et mystérieux à la fois. Il me rappelle un peu le dragon : **Viserys Targaryen**.

* * *

***Flashback** \- ( les dialogues sont en italiques, car ça se passe dans le passé)

Dans la cité des chevaux, Viserys Targaryen est en colère contre moi. Il me gifle en public et me tire les cheveux vers sa tante. Je suis sa chose et son désire. Mon corps se trouve sur le sol et il s'acharne sur moi. Encore et toujours. En plus, il veut que je sois sa reine ? Si, je dis non : je suis morte. Au fond de moi, je le suis déjà. Viserys a le regard qui tue et il me tient fermement le cou. Je ne peux plus respirer :

«_-Tu as été dire quoi à ma soeur ? Ena ! _

_**-Hugh**__, je n'ai rien dit ! Je vous le jure, majesté !_

_-Tu as de la chance que mon frère t'avait sauvé la vie, ce jour-là ! Dit-il, avec colère. _

_-Pardonnez-moi, Viserys ! Je ne me plaindrai plus, jamais ! Suppliais-je._

_-Déshabille-toi, je suis ton roi des sept couronnes ! _

_-Viserys, j'ai besoin d'Ena pour me conseiller..Intervient, sa soeur, Dany._

_-Pas question, tu ne vois pas que je suis en pleine conversation ? _

_-Ca suffit, pour aujourd'hui. Elle ne tient même plus sur ses jambes !_

L'amie de la khaleesi me soulève et m'emmène avec eux. Je me retrouve dans sa tente avec Drogo, son époux. Ce dernier est impressionnant et grand. Son corps est différent contrairement à Viserys qui est maigre. Méfiante, je ne recule pas et je n'ai pas peur de cet homme. Viserys est le diable, pas lui. L'un de ses fidèles, ne m'a pas quitté des yeux depuis que je suis ici avec le futur roi des sept couronnes. Khaleesi m'observe avec les yeux brillants et s'approche de moi :

-_Tu peux rester ici, cette nuit. Ena. me dit-elle, en souriant._

_-Je risque de mettre ton frère, en colère, Khaleesi. _

_-Je m'occupe de lui, ne t'inquiète pas. Drogo ?_ »

Elle lui parle avec sa nouvelle langue et ce dernier s'approche de moi. Il m'examine et son regard devient un peu agressif. Il ne supporte pas ça. J'avale ma salive et il pose soudainement : sa main lourde au-dessus de ma tête et son ami :_ Rakharo_ me tient compagnie. Drogo sort de sa tente et il fusille du regard, le dragon..

***Fin du flashback ***

* * *

**De nos jours** -

Tyrion me sert du vin rouge et je le bois avec un geste las. Il a un regard interrogateur et il me pose des questions sur mon sujet. Puis, je lui réponds sereinement devant lui :

«-Vous m'avez l'air d'être forte, Ena. Me dit, le nain.

-Cela se voit ? Lannister ? Dis-je, en esquissant un rictus.

-Oui, je l'ai vu dans votre regard, mais vous êtes sensible ? N'est-il pas ?

-Certes. Mais, je préfère me taire sur ma vie et mon passé. Dis-je, en changeant de ton.»

Rapidement, quelqu'un ouvre la porte et il s'agit de Lancel. Il a le visage d'un ange parmi les dieux et je sens que mon coeur bat vite à l'intérieur de moi. Il a été maltraité lui aussi, ça se voit sur son visage pâle. Tyrion me laisse et me lance un rictus taquin. Je me mords la lèvre et ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas ressenti : une telle chose. Le nain ferme la porte derrière lui et il entend Lancel bafouiller derrière la porte. Décidément, son cousin est timide envers les femmes.

Lancel a sa chevelure longue qui se glisse jusqu'à ses épaules et son corps me rappelle un peu : _**Viserys Targaryen**_. Je me mords la joue afin que je calme et de mes tensions. Je secoue la tête dans tous les sens et Lancel me sert de l'eau fraîche. Je le remercie et je m'approche vers la fenêtre. Le valet de chambre se dirige, vers moi et a pris peur :

* * *

«-Vous n'allez pas sauter ? Vous...Panique, le jeune Lannister.

-Hein ? Pas du tout, je profite de la vue. Je m'ennuie !

-Je peux être votre distraction, s'il vous le souhaitait, madame.

-Je ne suis pas une dame, ni une lady ! Répliquais-je, je ne suis rien…

-Ne dites pas ça ! Me dit-il, sur le vif. Je n'ai jamais vu, quelqu'un comme vous.

Son visage s'approche du mien et je sens son souffle chaud. Il a une bonne haleine, mais je ne veux pas que cela devient trop vite. Entre nous. Je ne suis que de passage et je ne vais pas rester à Port-Réal. Non, loin delà. En plus, je sens qu'on nous observe en bas et il s'agit de Ser Petyr Baelish. Le maître des bordels de la cité. Lancel a voulu m'embrasser, mais mon regard se pose sur cet homme qui me perturbe. Je mets mes deux mains sur le bord de la fenêtre et je dis à Lancel :

-Qui est-ce ? En bas ?

-Il s'agit de_ Ser Baelish_. Pourquoi ? Il vous intrigue ?

-Ne soyez pas jaloux, Lancel. Juste que je n'ai pas...Passons.

-C'est Tyrion qui a dit mon nom envers vous ?Me demande-t-il, dans un souffle.

-Oui, vous me tenez compagnie pendant que je dormais ?

-_Ser Bronn _me l'a ordonné et oui, je veillais sur vous. Me déclare-t-il.

-C'est gentil. Vous m'avez l'air d'être gentil, Lancel.

-Je le suis. Je peux être votre distraction, s'il vous le désirez, Ena.

-Euh, oui. C'est aimable à vous, Lancel. Dis-je, en ayant le hoquet devant lui. »

Toutefois, on frappe à la porte et c'est Ser Baelish qui entre. Décidément, Littlefinger me dévisage de la tête aux pieds et je me colle vers Lancel qui ne me quitte pas du regard. Petyr me rend nerveuse et m'intimide. J'avale ma salive et il ordonne à Lancel de quitter les lieux. Sauf qu'il agit sous les ordres de Ser Bronn et qu'il doit rester avec moi. Ma main gauche tient fermement le poignet droit du blond. Je le serre très fort et je touche le bout de mon épée. Petyr me contemple avec un air intrigué,car je lui fais penser à lady Stark, en ce moment.


	5. Chapitre 3 : le seigneur des bordels

**Chapitre 3 : Baelish, le seigneur des bordels.**

* * *

Littlefinger me contemple et il touche délicatement sa moustache avec l'aide de son pouce et de son majeur. En apparence physique, il est assez beau comme Ser Bronn qui a survécu à des guerres atroces. Lancel le dévisage avec un air froid puis je ne comprends pas son comportement glacial. Je reprends mon calme et Petyr en dit long sur son regard. Le seigneur des bordels, s'approche de moi et me fait la baise-main avec un geste galant comme le gnome. Néanmoins, je me méfie beaucoup de cet homme qui a l'air dangereux envers mon égard. Lord Baelish, me parle avec bonté et je me tiens compte des remarques de Lancel. Le blond me chuchote, près de mon oreille gauche. Je cache mes rougeurs et je m'adresse enfin à Littlefinger avec le même ton que lui. Je me tiens droite devant ce seigneur de loyauté :

" -J'ai entendu des histoires sur vous, Lord Baelish. Dis-je, en souriant.

-Vraiment ? Je suis touché, my lady. Me complimentent-il, dans un souffle.

-Elle n'est pas une lady, insiste Lancel sur le **"y" **devant Baelish.

-La reine ne t'attend pas ce soir ? Mon petit Lancel ? Dit-il, sous la réplique.

-Pas ce soir, le jumeau est là..Ce soir, je m'occupe de notre invitée. Répond, Lancel avec un ton différent.

Le seigneur des bordels sourit à Lancel et lui dit d'un ton mesquin :

-Cinq minutes, je veux juste lui parler en tête à tête, c'est possible ?

-Pas question. J'obéis à Bronn. Je dois rester jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive auprès d'Ena.

-Il est dans ma maison. Précisément, dans un bordel...Balance, Petyr, en haussant les épaules. "

* * *

Je deviens rouge lorsque j'entends le mot " bordel" n'ayant pas l'habitude d'entendre ce terme. Je rougis facilement devant les hommes de Port-Réal. Ceci dit, avec le peuple de Drogo : **"j'avais vu pire"**. Je retiens ma respiration et j'entends le rire de_ Lord Baelish_ qui me sert soudainement, un verre de vin de rouge sur la table ronde. Il me tend son bras et je saisis le pied du verre en cristal d'argent :

"-Cela vous choque quand : je dis le mot_ bordel_ ? me questionne, Baelish.

-Pas du tout ! Ça m'a surprise, c'est tout et je ne suis pas une putain, _Lord Baelish._

-Vous êtes quoi ? Dans ce cas ? On ne sait rien sur vous depuis votre arrivée à Port-Réal. Je paie bien.

-Je suis une simple voyageuse qui doit se rendre, vers le château noir pour apporter un message...Dis-je, en haussant les cils devant le maître des bordels qui me sourit tendrement devant Lancel qui devient jaloux.

* * *

Dans un silence gênant, Lord Baelish s'approche de moi avec un mouvement las et il relève mon menton avec l'aide de ses deux doigts fins et doux. Il prend du recul envers ma personne et il me répond, brièvement :

-Vous ressemblez beaucoup à Sansa Stark. La même manière que vous. Vous avez mal réagi.

-Je croyais que je ressemblais à la femme de Ned Stark ? J'avais vu, votre expression sur votre visage.

-Oui, c'est toujours le cas. Ça me surprends car Catelyn Stark n'a jamais eu un cinquième enfant.

-Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, Lord Baelish. J'ai été orpheline et j'ai eu ma dose de calvaire, majesté.

-Baelish, ça ira. Entame, mon valet de chambre des Lannister.

\- Je peux vous appelez Ena ? Me propose-t-il, en reprenant son souffle.

-Oui. Répondis-je, sans conviction."

* * *

D'un coup seul, la porte s'ouvre et Ser Bronn se tient derrière Lord Littlefinger qui s'arrête de parler en sa présence. Il est muet comme une carpe. Bronn a un sourire satisfait sur le coin de sa lèvre et il sent l'odeur des femmes sur lui. Je sens des parfums exotiques et de l'huile essentielle sur ses habits. Silencieusement, je bois mon vin et je détourne mon regard, vers Lancel qui me tient toujours compagnie.

Bronn se colle contre la porte et me dit d'une voix charnelle :

"-Bon, tu peux sortir du château, d'ici demain matin. M'annonce Bronn.

-Pardon ? Pas avant ? Je deviens folle en restant dans cette pièce ! Suggérais-je, en faisant les cent pas.

-Ce sont les ordres de la reine, ma chère. Je n'y peux rien. Votre étalon est comme un sous-neuf !

-Arion ? Il va bien ? Demandais-je, sous la panique.

-Oui, il va bien. Il mange et dort. Ne soyez pas si inquiet pour votre monture !

-Il s'agit, d'un cadeau. J'y tiens beaucoup à Arion. Avouais-je, en soupirant.

-Hum, alors vous avez parlé avec Littlefinger ? Devine, le mercenaire.

Le concerné me sourit et se retourne, vers l'interpellé qui lui parle derrière son dos avec un air froid derrière sa moustache :

-Ne me cherchez pas Ser Bronn.

-Je veille sur la gamine. Je l'ai trouvée, elle est à moi ! Me défend-t-il, sous le regard de Littlefinger.

-Très bien, on se voit demain Ena. J'ai été charmé de votre rencontre. Me déclare-t-il, en quittant les lieux. "

* * *

Je ne lui réponds pas et je respire de nouveau. Cet homme me met mal à l'aise et il a un double-jeu. Je ne le sens pas et je ne suis pas une pute. En tous cas, je le sais. J'ai mal à la nuque et Bronn s'avance lentement, vers Lancel qui prend son plateau vide et lui dit à l'oreille :

"-Vous avez conclu ? Lui demande-t-il, sans gêne.

-Pardon ? Pas du tout ! Réplique-t-il, en ayant l'air surpris.

-Allez, elle est belle, non ? Tu ne trouves pas ? lui, chuchote-t-il, en souriant."

Vexé, Lancel s'en va. Je ne comprends pas son comportement et je le fusille du regard. Quant à moi, je lui balance du vin rouge sur sa face et Bronn ne me frappe pas. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi il ne me frappe pas ? Si, j'avais fait cela à Viserys. Il m'aurait tapée* et violée*...


	6. Chapitre 4 : Le doux parfum de Lancel

**Chapitre 4 : Un doux parfum de Lancel**

* * *

Toujours furieux, Lancel a une démarche longue et pénible dans les couloirs du château. La nuit arrive et il commence à faire frisquet dans la cité. Le jeune blond se mord durement la lèvre et il ne pense qu'à moi. Il secoue sa tête dans tous les sens et il se pince maladroitement, la joue et il se mouille le visage avec de l'eau froide. Soudain, la voix de sa reine lui fait sursauter de peur et il reprend son souffle devant Cersei Lannister, la reine sinistre du royaume :

"-Tout va bien ? Lancel ? Je te trouve nerveux...Conclut-elle, en souriant.

-Ma reine ? Que faites-vous ici ? Il est tard….Dit, le jeune homme de dix-huit ans.

-Je me balade et je vais rendre visite à notre invitée, Ena..Elle s'appelle bien comme ça ?

-Oui, mais, elle est très fatiguée et elle a besoin de repos, ma reine.

-Je vois, occupe-toi bien de notre invitée. Une miraculée de la nature….dit-elle, dans un souffle.

-Bien, ma reine. Jaime vous l'a dit ? Demande-t-il, en séchant son visage avec l'aide de son tissu.

-Oui, elle a été retrouvée par Bronn, le mercenaire : près de la plage, c'est bien cela ?

-Oui, c'est ça. Répond Lancel, avec un ton timide. Vous avez besoin de moi ?

-Non, pas ce soir. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées. se confit-elle, en continuant sa route."

* * *

Lancel hausse son sourcil gauche et ne comprend pas le comportement de sa reine et de son amante depuis toujours. Cependant, son coeur bascule vers ma direction et il doit faire un choix avant qu'il aille à la secte religieuse. Il a toujours été rabaissé par le roi Robert et il ne veut pas que cela recommence. Toutefois, il défait un peu son col, car il a un peu chaud Bronn va le voir avec un pas rompu devant lui :

" - Hey, morveux, Ena est en pleine déprime...Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

-Moi ? Rien du tout ! Si, elle déprime c'est à cause de Littlefinger...se défend-t-il, en reculant.

-Je vois. Tu ne mens pas un peu ? Dès fois ? Insiste, Bronn.

-Non, je vous le jure ! Bafouille-t-il, Il l'a provoquée et de plus, elle est un peu fébrile.

-Bon, je vois. Marmonne, le mercenaire entre ses dents, reste avec elle, cette nuit..

Là, Lancel a le coeur qui bat et il sert légèrement son poing gauche et il écoute Ser Bronn avec attention dans le même couloir du château :

-Si, elle ne veut pas ?

-Je vous enferme à clé, ça vous va ? Comme réponse ? Demande, Bronn sur les nerfs.

-Oui…. Dit-il, en bafouillant devant l'homme de trente-ans.

-Allez, et si, je chope Littlefinger, il va m'entendre ! Râle, le brun en faisant craquer sa main."

Vigoureusement, Lancel n'a pas trop compris la conversation de Bronn. Il est sur les nerfs depuis que Lord Baelish a mis les pieds dans ma chambre. Il n'est pas qu'un écuyer, pas un chevalier du rang. Pour la énième fois, de la journée le blond aux cheveux longs détourne son regard, vers le ciel et il s'en va me rejoindre. Vivement.

Les torches éclairent les couloirs du château et il ne fait pas sombre.

* * *

Quant à moi, je me prépare à prendre mon épée et je m'entraîne lentement. Ser Jorah m'a donné des conseils, mais je ne sais pas vraiment me battre. Je ne suis pas une chevalière comme Lady Brienne. Il faut que je la vois avant que je ne parte au Châteaunoir. De plus, je dois aller voir le père de Ser Jorah pour lui donner de ses nouvelles. Ca va faire des années, qu'il n'a pas eu des nouvelles de son fils, unique.

Je fais les mouvements qu'il m'a dit et mes gestes sont maladroits. Encore et un peu. L'épée n'est pas lourde, mais légère pour moi. Soudain, je n'entends même pas la porte qui s'ouvre derrière moi, car je suis prise par le geste de mon épée. Lorsque je bouge mon arme tranchante, je blesse accidentellement Lancel à l'épaule et je m'en veux :

* * *

"-Oh, pardon ! Je suis désolée, dis-je en jetant mon épée par terre.

-Ce n'est rien. Vous ne m'avez pas fait mal, Ena. Me rassure-t-il,

-Si, je m'en veux ! Je suis désolée, j'apprends seulement à m'en servir et…

-Ne paniquez pas. Ai-je crié ou hurlé ? Me demande-t-il, pour me rassurer.

-Je..Enlevez-votre haut pour que je soigne votre blessure, Lancel. Dis-je, en étant fébrile.

-Très bien, mais cela n'est qu'une éraflure. Ena. Me dit-il, en s'approchant de moi.

-Je...Je...Bafouillais-je, à mon tour comme une gamine de quinze ans qui pleure dans son lit."

Là, sur mes mots, Lancel m'embrasse lestement et cela me calme. Ce baiser n'est pas une erreur, mais une marque d'affection. Bronn écoute derrière la porte avec son fidèle ami : Tyrion Lannister et ils s'en vont. Satisfait, Ser Bronn a un sourire qui se dessine derrière sa moustache et il se rend dans la chambre du nain.

* * *

Moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai..

Je tremble encore et encore. Comme toujours, je suis la petite fille qui a peur dans la pénombre et qui tremble beaucoup. Des frissons parcourent mon corps. Lancel ne me quitte pas des yeux et il enlève lentement sa chemise rouge avec des dorures comme la maison Lannister. Son corps. Lorsque je regarde la plaie, elle n'est pas profonde. Je me lève, car j'ai été assise sur le carrelage marron des Lannister et je me dirige vers la bassine d'eau. Je trempe une serviette et Lancel nettoie le sang qui se trouve sur la pointe de mon épée. Je ne suis qu'une idiote et je ne mérite pas de vivre.

Une fois que Lancel a nettoyé mon arme, il la dépose, vers un coin de la pièce. Et part me rejoindre. Lancel tente de calmer un peu mes tremblements, mais ça ne marche pas. Je tords le torchon marron et je me détourne vers son regard d'azur. Tremblotant. Si, cela l'amuse tant de m'embrasser. Il s'approche de moi et Lancel m'aide à poser le tissu sur sa plaie...

* * *

**Merci, Marina pour tes reviews...**


	7. Chapitre 5 : Un moment de calme

**Chapitre 5 : Un moment de calme**

* * *

De mon côté, je soigne Lancel et je lui mets le bandage avec délicatesse. Lui, il ne me quitte pas des yeux et il m'embrasse sensuellement de nouveau. Doucement, je lui réponds par un baiser doux sur ses lèvres fines et il me colle contre lui. Bronn a gagné. Mais, je me sépare de ses lèvres et je secoue ma tête dans tous les sens du terme. Il ne comprend pas. Je serre ma main sur le haut de mon pantalon en cuir de couleur marron et il me tient la main et me dit d'une voix calme et douce :

"-Si, vous n'avez pas envie, je ne vous force pas...Me dit-il, près de mon oreille droite.

-Ce n'est pas cela, le problème Lancel. Je me dirige vers l'est et le châteaunoir et…

-Vous n'allez pas rester ici ? C'est ça ? Devine-t-il, je..Il n'y a rien à l'est.

-Je le sais, mais je rêve d'aventure et aujourd'hui, je compte vivre la vie qu'on m'a prise…

-Je vois, mais vous vous ne plaisez pas à Port-Réal ? Insiste-t-il, et vous n'avez pas de sentiment ?

-Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de sentiments, mais vous avez des putains à Port-Réal."

Lancel rougit de honte et de frustration devant mes paroles et son cœur bat très vite : lorsque je continue de parler et il m'embrasse sur le vif. Je suis surprise par ce geste qui me dit le contraire. Je frissonne et je sens la main chaude du blond des Lannister qui me tient la nuque et je ne veux pas qu'il descend plus bas. Je me crispe puis je me décale un peu et il revient.

Insistant et Galant.

* * *

Soudain, il sent que j'ai des spasmes et il me couvre un peu. J'ai chaud et froid. La dernière fois que j'avais ressenti ce genre de sentiments, cela a été avec l'un des hommes de Drogo. Il n'a jamais été sauvage avec moi. Non. Je ressens la même chose envers Lancel qui me découvre peu à peu.

Le blond aux cheveux longs repense aux paroles de son cousin. Cependant, ça fait qu'une journée que je suis à Port-Réal. Je veux juste prendre mon temps et l'amour me fait trop mal. Il me serre dans ses bras et nos regards se croisent - comme au premier jour - lors de mon retour parmi les vivants à Port-Réal. C'est sa voix qui m'a fait revenir de ma fièvre. Pour ça, je le remercie beaucoup. Je me colle contre lui et il me tient dans ses bras. De ce fait, je m'endors dans ses bras et je peux sentir sa peau contre mes habits de velours. Sa peau est blanche comme la lune et douce comme le soleil.

* * *

Nous restons comme cela pendant toute la nuit. Lancel tombe en arrière sur le matelas et il regarde le plafond. Il soupire et il distingue un sourire délicat sur le coin de ma lèvre. Il caresse ma lèvre avec l'aide de son pouce et Lancel m'embrasse sur le front. Au départ, il allait voir les putains de Port-Réal pour satisfaire ses envies, mais également de sa reine ; _Cersei Lannister_. L'adolescent n'a pas honte d'avoir fait cela, car Cersei se tapait toutes les membres de la famille sauf le gnome. Lancel me contemple et sa curiosité ne le pousse pas à bout. Il veut regarder mon dos, mais le blond ne le fait pas. Je bouge ma main froide sur le haut de son torse et il mord sa main droite en sang, pour résister à la tentation.

Dehors, la lune éclaire la cité et tout le monde dort. Enfin, presque.


	8. Chapitre 6 : Un second réveil

**Chapitre 6: Un second réveil**

* * *

Je me réveille en douceur et je sens toujours la peau chaude de Lancel qui est près de moi. Je peux entendre son coeur battre.D'un coup, sa main lourde bouge, vers mes omoplates et je me crispe. Je sers mes dents, mais pourtant, les douleurs sont toujours présentes. Le dragon n'a pas été de main morte avec moi. Je vais avoir ses marques jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

D'un coup, le cousin des Lannister bouge et le blond me serre fort dans ses bras. Je ne peux plus bouger. Je suis immobile. Je sens son menton au-dessus de ma tête et mon coeur en prend un coup. Il me colle de plus en plus. Malgré moi, je tiens beaucoup à Lancel Lannister. Bref, j'avale ma salive pour la énième fois et le blondinet se serre d'avantage et je sens son souffle chaud près de mon cou. Je veux le faire sortir de son sommeil. Je l'embrasse vers le creux de son cou et il gémit intérieurement. Soudain, je sens que sa main bouge derrière mon dos et il la met devant sa bouche. Il se crispe et il ne se décolle pas de moi.

Au contraire, il se rapproche à cinq mètres de moi.

Je peux sentir son souffle chaud près de ma nuque et nos regards se croisent pour la première fois depuis son réveil. Je rougis et je détourne légèrement les yeux. Il bouge sa longue main, vers mon visage et Lancel tourne doucement ma tête. Nous sommes si près. L'un envers l'autre. Toutefois, Lancel m'embrasse et il répond à mon baiser. Nos lèvres se touchent. Nos langues se mêlent. Je me sens bien avec lui et il se met au-dessus de moi et je ne le quitte pas du regard :

* * *

"-Vous m'avez chercher ? Ce matin ? Joueuse !

Je..J'y étais obligée, vous ne m'avez pas laisser le choix, Lancel. Dis-je, en ayant un éclat amusé sur le visage.

_**-Mmh**_, vous êtes d'humeur, ce matin à ce que je vois, ma chère. me dit-il, en jouant avec moi."

* * *

Je mets mes deux mains sur ma bouche et je glousse. Lancel caresse mon visage avec tendresse, mais Bronn arrive sans frapper à la porte. Lancel lève les yeux au ciel et le cousin des Lannister se lève du lit. Sa chemise bordeaux se trouve vers l'un des sièges et je remets mon haut, car on voit le bout de ma poitrine gauche. Je le remets, car je suis pudique. Je me sens un peu frustrée devant Bronn qui me sourit avec un air amusé sur le coin de sa moustache. Lancel remet sa tenue d'écuyer et il le fusille du regard. Ser Bronn nous a gâché ce moment. Cependant, il ne me quitte pas de suite, car il veut savoir Bronn nous a interrompu :

"-Frappez, la prochaine-fois, mercenaire...Hoquetais-je, en lui rappelant à l'ordre.

-Vous étiez sur lui ? Je vois. Désolé, de vous dérangez au mauvais moment, mais la reine veut vous voir.

-Me voir ? En qu'elle honneur ? Dis-je, en mettant mes cheveux sur mes épaules.

-La reine veut la voir ? Pourquoi ? Grommelle, Lancel de mauvais poil.

-Pour prendre le petit-déjeuner, je suppose. L'informe, Bronn devant le regard froid de Lancel.

-Ai-je le choix de ne pas y aller ? demandais-je, d'un ton inquiet.

-Pas vraiment, Ena."

Je roule des yeux et Lancel lit de la déception dans mon regard. Il s'en va et je me prépare pour voir la reine : Cersei Lannister. Je n'aime pas du tout cela. Je crains le pire avec elle. Je mets mon épée autour de ma taille fine et je suis Bronn. Bizarrement, je n'ai pas beaucoup faim….


	9. Chapitre 7 : Rencontre avec Cersei 1

**Chapitre 7 : Rencontre avec Cersei Lannister (Partie 1)**

* * *

Lorsque je tiens ma démarche dans les couloirs du château des lions, je perçois enfin la silhouette de Dame Brienne qui m'observe au coin de l'œil avec froideur. Je suis toute gênée de la voir de près. Grande et forte. Elle est mon modèle et j'adore ses histoires qui l'entourent de courage et de hargne. Son écuyer Podrick me contemple également et je lui souris finement au coin de ma lèvre. Brienne lève les yeux au ciel et tape la tête de Podrick qui gémit de douleur pour la énième fois de la matinée.

Quant à moi, Bronn se tient devant le nain qui m'attend sagement de pied ferme devant l'enceinte du jardin du palais. Il a ses deux mains qui se trouvent vers son torse et il me sourit. Il m'attend depuis longtemps ? Si, cela est le cas, je fais déjà mauvaise impression à la reine de Westeros. Le nain me regarde de haut, car je fais la même taille que Dany **( à peu près)** et il m'adresse la parole avec une voix douce puis agréable. Il est le contraire de Bronn qui esquive la reine depuis son arrivé à Port-Réal et je fusille Bronn du regard. Tyrion hausse son sourcil droit et me dit :

"- Vous m'avez l'air d'être de mauvais poil, ce matin, ma chère Ena.

-Bronn m'a interrompu au mauvais moment, Tyrion. Je ne suis pas d'humeur !

-Je vois, si vous voulez, je vous emmènerais au bordel de Ser Baelish…

-Pas question, sachez que je ne suis pas une putain, d'accord ? Lâchais-je, sur les nerfs.

-D'accord, d'accord. S'exprime, Tyrion, ne prenez pas la mouche comme ça, Ena.

-Si, je prends la mouche et je n'ai jamais été dans un bordel. Avouais-je, entre mes dents.

-Oh, vraiment ? Alors, vous avez été déjà mariée ? Me demande-t-il, en marchant dans les escaliers.

-Oui, mais je préfère éviter le sujet sur la question, Tyrion. Je n'aime pas parler de mon passé..

-Vous ne me traitez pas de nain ? Quand je vous mets en colère ? Vous me faites penser à Shae…

-Shae ? Répétais-je, en ne le quittant pas du regard et en marchant.

-Une ex, que j'ai aimé autrefois. Morte. Hélas, je ne suis pas né pour connaître le bonheur."

* * *

Je me sens touchée par sa tristesse envers son ancienne compagne qui lui manque beaucoup. Il me fait de la peine et plus on avance dans la démarche. Plus j'avance : je vois les silhouettes blondes devant moi. Je transpire et je deviens de plus en plus nerveuse à l'intérieur de moi. Je ne suis pas tranquille. Je soupire et Joffrey me regarde avec un air taquin et froid pendant qu'il mange sa pomme verte. Sa mère tourne son regard, vers le mien et Cersei se lève droitement, comme une reine. Elle est une lady. Une dame du sud. En tous cas, elle est effrayante du regard et la blonde me glace le sang. Le roi de Westeros se tient sur le côté de sa chaise et il caresse son menton enfantin. L'éclat de Cersei est insurmontable.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir des boules d'estomac. En plus, je sens cette bonne odeur de nourriture et ça me donne faim. Je n'ai pas mangée depuis des jours. Tyrion me tire la chaise vide qui se tient devant moi et il me fait signe de m'asseoir. Je m'obéis.

* * *

Au loin, Lancel regarde la scène avec quiétude qui lui transperce le coeur. Il a peur que sa cousine me fasse du mal avec toutes ses questions sur moi. Lord Baelish le rejoint en haut des escaliers et Lancel renverse l'eau sur les plantes vertes. Puis, Lord Baelish lui sourit au nez avec un air moqueur...


	10. Chapitre 8 : Rencontre avec Cersei 2

**Chapitre 8 : Rencontre avec Cersei Lannister 2/ fin**

* * *

En haut du jardin des Lannister, Lancel regarde la scène avec un air mortifié et il remarque bien que je ne suis pas bien face à sa cousine : Cersei. Baelish ramasse le vase et il lui donne avec un geste malpropre :

"-Mon cher, vous êtes inquiet pour elle ? Pour cette inconnue ? Balance, le maître des bordels.

-En quoi cela vous concerne ? Lord Littlefinger ? _**Hum**_ ? Réplique, le blond avec ardeur et en le fusillant du regard, ça ne vous regarde pas. Insiste, le blond en s'énervant.

-Au fait, je parie qu'elle ne connait pas vraiment sa famille, _**mmh **_? Reprend-t-il, en l'énervant encore plus le cousin.

-Je ne sais pas. Elle ne parle pas beaucoup, Lord Baelish. Vous trouvez vraiment qu'elle ressemble à Lady Stark selon vous ? Conclut-il, en haussant son cil gauche. Moi, je ne trouve pas ! Dit-il, en répliquant sur le même ton.

_**-Mmh**_, mon instinct ne me trompe jamais, Lancel. Cersei va la manger toute crue. Se moque-t-il, en se frottant les mains."

Cette phrase, le cousin des Lannister ne l'aime pas du tout. Maintenant, il a cette image en tête et Lord Littlefinger lui rit au nez et il s'en va, lentement. Puis, son regard se pose sur moi avec inquiétude et peur. Son champ de vision se lit comme dans un livre ouvert.

Quant à moi, je me mords la joue tandis que, le jeune roi se moque de moi et je ne parle pas sans la permission de la reine, Cersei. Son expression du regard en dit long sur elle. Ils m'invitent à manger, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup faim. Joffrey me parle avec un ton sarcastique et railleur. Son oncle se retient de le frapper, mais il préfère boire son vin à l'aveugle. Il me fait signe de me détendre devant eux, mais je n'y arrive pas :

* * *

"-Vous ne mangez pas ? Vous avez peur que la nourriture soit empoisonnée ? Pouffe, le jeune roi devant moi.

-Joffrey, mon chéri. Cela suffit. Mangez un peu, Ena. C'est bien cela votre nom ?

-Oui, madame. Dis-je, en articulant bien, merci pour le repas, mais je..

-Joffrey peux-tu nous laisser ? Mon chéri ? Insiste, sa mère en le fixant des yeux.

-Oui, mère. Je vous laisse, je vais rejoindre ma lady Sansa. Madame.

-Ena, ça ira, majesté. Rétorquais-je, le roi pendant qu'il se lève de son siège et il se dirige vers moi.

Il me sourit et il regarde sa mère dans les yeux puis lui dit :

-Je l'aime bien, mère. Elle a du répondant, pas comme mon oncle…Dit-il, en me faisant le baise-main."

Cersei lui sourit et il se retourne vers ma direction pendant qu'elle regarde son fils de dos. Je vois encore son éclat dans ses pupilles et je n'aime pas du tout cela. Comment je peux connaitre ma famille sachant que je ne sais pas qui je suis ? Je n'ai pas d'identité familiale. Je sais juste qu'il faut que j'aille au nord, vers le Châteaunoir. Je mange un raisin vert ou deux, mais c'est tout.

D'autant plus, que je veux faire une bonne impression à la reine, même si, je ne vais pas lui prêter allégeance. Mon allégeance appartient déjà à Dany Targaryen. Un jour, elle sera reine de Westeros, mais je dois me taire sur ce sujet-là. Sinon, je suis morte.

Je pense : " _**Il ne faut pas que je raconte trop mon passé, car sinon je risque la peine de mort et pire, je vais mettre Lancel en danger. Pourquoi je tombe amoureuse, si facilement ? Après tout, ce que Viserys m'a fait ? Torture, viol et j'en passe ? Drogo avait mis fin à ce calvaire, en le tuant, mais je ne suis pas en paix. Mon esprit est toujours sur la torture et j'en fais des cauchemars, toutes les nuits. J'entends encore la voix de Viserys**_. " je pense de nouveau, intérieurement dans ma tête.

* * *

La reine veut lire en moi, mais elle n'y arrive pas. Cependant, elle voit que j'ai déjà été mariée à homme et me le dit ouvertement devant Tyrion qui s'étouffe dans sa gorgé de vin et il m'a vraiment fait peur, à ce moment-là. Je hausse légèrement les épaules pendant que la reine observe son frère qui s'amuse à faire l'imbécile devant la jumelle :

"-Tyrion, tu me fais honte ! Ena est toute pâle…Grommelle, la reine de Westeros.

-Non, ma reine. Je vais bien, je vous assure, dis-je, Tyrion m'a surprise, c'est tout. J'avoue, pour le défendre.

-Inutile, de me défendre, Ena. Je fais souvent honte à ma soeur, pas vrai ?

-Ne commence pas, Tyrion, S'énerve Cersei, vous avez eu de la chance que l'homme de mon frère vous ait trouvée au bord de cette plage, Ena...Me dit-elle, en soufflant.

-Je sais, madame. Dis-je, en étant polie, mais j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup du mal a jouer la comédie devant cette reine, si froide et amère.

Cersei me sourit au coin de sa lèvre et me dit d'une voix douce et malicieuse :

-Appelez-moi : **Cersei.** On est entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? Se vente-t-elle, en buvant son vin.

-Oui, madame..Je veux dire : _**Cersei**_. Vous me contemplez, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tout à fait, alors la compagnie de mon cousin vous plait-elle ? Me demande, la blonde.

* * *

Là, mon coeur se met à battre très vite, que j'ai du mal à m'exprimer. Tyrion voit que cette question me blesse énormément et il me détourne les yeux, en me servant du vin rouge au petit-déjeuner et je le bois rapidement devant eux. Cela me soulage, mais Cersei connaît déjà la réponse devant mon regard qui pétille de bonheur :

-Oui, vous adorez Lancel. Ca se lit dans votre regard, Ena. Me dit-elle, en s'approchant de moi.

-Il est adorable, vraiment, majesté, mais je vais bientôt repartir de Port-Réal.

-Ah bon ? Oh, il va être déçu, ce pauvre Lancel. Se moque, Cersei, en se moquant de son jeune cousin.

-Je dois savoir qui je suis:réellement, d'où je viens et qui est vraiment ma famille.

-Vous avez été adoptée ? J'ai l'impression que vous avez vécue l'enfer, non ?

-Un peu, je ne me souviens plus vraiment de mon passé, madame…

-Reposez-vous encore un peu à Port-Réal, Ena. En plus, mon fils vous adore.

-J'ai vu cela, madame. Que voulez-vous savoir sur moi ? Vous ne m'avez pas invitée pour rien, je me trompe ?"

Cersei n'est pas dupe. Elle sait que je ne suis pas maline comme son frère Tyrion Lannister, mais j'avoue qu'il a eu un peur pour ma sécurité. Réprimant, je retiens de fermer les yeux et la blonde me sourit tendrement. Cela cache quelque chose et je crains le pire pour ma sécurité….


	11. Chapitre 9 : Un moment de souffle

**Chapitre 9 : Un moment de souffle**

* * *

La reine s'en va en me tapant légèrement sur l'épaule et je respire enfin. Tyrion me sourit et un oiseau se pose sur mon bras.. Il me chuchote quelque chose, mais je ne parle pas la langue des animaux. Je lui donne quelques graines et il s'en va. Tyrion aime ma bonté et ma gentillesse, mais il a vraiment peur pour ma sécurité à Port-Réal. Le gnome termine sa cinquième gorgé de vin et il se redresse de son siège avec un air dubitatif sur son visage pâle.

Je me lève à mon tour.

Nous nous dirigeons vers les escaliers de pierre et il me touche légèrement mon poignet droit. Nous marchons - tout en discutant - sur mon avenir.

* * *

" - J'ai peur pour votre avenir, ici à Port-Réal.

-Ne soyez pas si inquiet, ils m'adorent...M'exclamais-je, en ayant peur.

-Non, mais un Lannister paie toujours ses dettes, mademoiselle. Croyez-moi.

-Je vous crois, mais j'adore votre cousin, il est gentil, doux, aimant et admirable.

-Vous l'aimez ? Je le vois dans votre regard. La vie est courte, profitez de lui.

-C'est compliqué, Lord Tyrion. Ma vie n'est pas si simple et je ne veux pas le blesser.

Tyrion me sourit et me dit d'une voix douce - en marchant - sur les escaliers:

* * *

-Mon cousin a toujours été présent pendant votre sommeil. Il s'attache trop vite aux gens qui sont là qu'un jour ou voire deux semaines. Commence, le nain, il est comme ça de nature. Parmi tous les Lannister du royaume, vous pouvez lui faire confiance. Vraiment. Même si, il est buté."

Sur ces mots, je souris et mon coeur bat très fort. Ce ne sait pas pourquoi j'ai une telle complicité avec ce gnome qui est si gentil et humain. J'ignore pourquoi il est traité de monstre parmi les villageois. En haut, j'aperçois Lancel qui tremble de tout son être et il dépose un regard de soulagement envers son cousin qui lui sourit, dignement avant de partir. Dehors, le soleil y règne en beauté et la brise du vent me fait du bien.

* * *

Les fleurs sont si belles.

Tyrion nous regarde une dernière fois et Lancel m'embrasse dans le creux de mon cou. Je mords ma lèvre afin de ne pas gémir et il me donne une rose en signe de notre amitié. Certes, il devient de plus en plus, mon amant, mais à chaque fois qu'on veut le faire : un imbécile intervient. Je prends la main de Lancel et nous nous dirigeons vers le couloir ou se trouve ma chambre. Il se languit de moi.. Moi aussi, je l'admets, mais Jaime Lannister nous observe au loin et cela ne lui plait pas beaucoup. A son goût. Il reste de marbre, mais son frère arrive à sa gauche. Même si, avant l'amour : il y a la haine.

Il y a toujours l'espoir d'avoir un homme dans son coeur, mais qu'on le veuille ou non, nous sommes trop différents. Sansa se trouve devant moi est elle m'adresse la parole avec une voix arrogante et pas si maligne que cela. Nos regards se croisent et Lancel lui répond sèchement en lui ordonnant de retourner dans sa chambre et qu'elle se taise. Ce qu'elle fait, en me haïssant du regard.


	12. Chapitre 10: Intimate moment

**Chapitre 10 : Intimate moment**

* * *

Lorsqu'on rentre dans ma chambre, je ne me sens pas bien. Cette confrontation avec Sansa Stark, ne me plait pas beaucoup. J'ai peur qu'elle le dise à la reine et que j'ai des représailles derrière mon dos. J'étouffe un hoquet, à l'intérieur de moi et Lancel me regarde avec un air dubitatif derrière mon dos. J'ai une démarche qui dit le contraire de mes pensées. Mon regard s'arrête sur la silhouette d'ombre de Lancel, qui se trouve devant moi. Il défait mes cheveux derrière ma nuque et il m'embrasse finement. Tendrement et sensuellement.

Peu à peu, la sensation se fait sentir à l'intérieur de ma chair et malgré ce qu'il m'a fait, l'ancien dragon. Je vis au jour le jour. Tant pis, pour les protocoles. Mon dieu, suis-je vraiment amoureuse de Lancel Lannister ? Il a prit de l'assurance depuis qu'il s'occupe de moi. Il répond toujours présent depuis mon réveil. Pourquoi je suis amoureuse ? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me languir de lui - pendant - qu'il m'embrasse partout sur le corps. Je me mords le bas de ma lèvre et je caresse le haut des cheveux.

* * *

Tiens, il est d'humeur taquin ce matin ? Cependant, j'ai l'esprit ailleurs depuis que j'ai vu sa reine et elle ne m'inspire pas confiance. Lancel enlève sa tenue, du moins, le haut et il relève lentement sa tête vers la mienne. Il voit que je suis absente et ailleurs. Il se lève et je soupire ouvertement puis je hausse les épaules avec un air triste.

Surpris, il s'approche de moi et il se trouve à trois mètres de moi. Il prend mon doigt et Lancel le met dans sa bouche, je frissonne. Il me fait sourire, mais quand j'ai été avec Dany, une sorcière m'avait prédit mon avenir. Que j'allais tombée amoureuse d'un Lannister et là, cela se confirme. Mais, la phrase de la sorcière me résonne toujours à l'intérieur de moi. Le blond relève sa tête et il me prend dans ses bras pour me réconforter :

" -Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse ? Ena ? Vous ne réagissez pas à mes désirs…

_**-Hum**_, ce n'est rien, Lancel. Continuez, s'il vous plaît. Dis-je, en l'embrassant à mon tour.

-Bien, Ena. Me souffle-t-il, en me dirigeant vers le lit et en me mettant en dessous de lui."

Lancel embrasse comme un dieu, mais sera-t-il déçu lors de mon départ pour Chateaunoir ? Je ne sais pas..Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mes réponses seront là-bas. Je le sens au fond de moi.

* * *

De l'autre côté, Cersei entend la plainte de Sansa, mais ne dit rien. Comme son cousin m'adore, elle a des idées en tête. Mais, ne fait rien pour calmer la douce colombe de Sansa Stark. La belle rousse se méfie de moi avec un goût amer dans sa bouche. Sansa boit son vin d'un coup et elle repart dans sa chambre, seule. Toujours seule, dans sa cage.

Jaime arrive au même moment et sa jumelle soupire intérieurement, devant son verre de vin rouge. Le régicide fronce un peu les sourcils devant Cersei qui ne lui répond pas. Cersei se sert à boire, mais elle se cogite un plan à l'intérieur de sa tête, mais rien ne va. Son jumeau s'approche d'elle et Jaime l'embrasse sauvagement pendant qu'on passe à l'acte.


	13. Chapitre 11 : Varys discute avec Tyrion

**Chapitre 11 : Varys discute avec Tyrion**

* * *

Pendant que je me réveille, en douceur dans les bras de Lancel Lannister, Tyrion Lannister se sert encore du vin dans sa chambre en - compagnie de Bronn - qui boit également dans son verre d'or. Bronn me garde comme une proie, en cage. Varys entre dans la chambre du gnome et il veut en savoir plus sur moi.

Selon, les rumeurs Varys m'a déjà vue, autrefois. Il y a très longtemps, mais je ne m'en rappelle pas. Bronn est au bord de la fenêtre avec une allure différente devant l'Eunuque. Le chauve distingue le gnome qui reste silencieux dans son coin, depuis la conversation avec sa soeur, ce Lannister paie toujours ses dettes ? Oui, c'est le cas. Varys a mis ses deux mains à l'intérieur de ses manches. Ils discutent tous les trois sur mon sujet et Bronn me fait confiance ainsi que Tyrion Lannister. Tyrion parle à Varys avec un timbre gracieux et plaisant pas comme sa soeur, Cersei Lannister : qui est froide comme la neige.

* * *

"-Varys, de quoi avez-vous peur au sujet de la miraculée de la tempête ?

-Elle vient de loin. On ne sait même pas de quelle famille, elle appartient.

-Littlefinger pense qu'elle fait partie des Stark, mais il se trompe. Intervient, Bronn. Elle vient de loin, tout le monde sait qu'il n'y a rien à l'est.

-Il n'a peut-être pas tort, Bronn. Entame, l'Eunuque, elle a une ressemblance parfaite avec Lady Stark ou de Jon Snow...

Tyrion lève les yeux au ciel et ne se lève pas de son siège, mais de l'agacement se lit dans son visage pâle. Son regard devient pétillant devant les deux hommes. Il lui répond franchement devant Varys qui ne lui montre pas ses émotions. L'araignée est un comédien. Il ne montre jamais ses sentiments devant ses proches. Bronn veut me suivre jusqu'à Chateaunoir, car je suis encore trop fragile, selon lui, pour voyager toute seule :

-Je vais l'accompagner jusqu'à Chateaunoir. Dit, le mercenaire en buvant son vin. Après tout, elle ne peut pas me le refuser.

-Moi aussi, fit le nain, en se levant du siège royale, je vais la tenir à l'écart de Port-Réal.

-D'après, _**mes oiseaux**_ : elle s'y plait bien à Port-Réal. Surtout en compagnie de votre cousin, Lancel Lannister. Ils sont très proches, non ? Comment peut-on tomber amoureux d'un idiot ? Se moque, Varys en ricanant légèrement derrière sa manche. De plus, qu'il est maladroit comme écuyer...

Tyrion avoue que son cousin est parfois maladroit, mais il le défend devant le regard neutre de Varys :

-Il n'est pas idiot, Lord Varys. Je trouve qu'il a pris beaucoup d'assurance depuis qu'il est avec qu'elle justement. Intervient Tyrion, près de Varys qui ne le quitte pas des yeux, de plus, je sens du potentiel chez cette femme. Une autre dame qui veut se battre pour l'honneur, je trouve cela formidable…" fit, le nain en regardant le ciel.


	14. Chapitre 12 : Rapprochement

**Chapitre 12 : Rapprochement**

* * *

Je me réveille dans les bras de Lancel et il se lève pour aller se nourrir. Nous avons fait l'acte et je ne regrette pas. J'ai eu un peu mal au dos à cause de mes blessures, mais j'y ai mis mon coeur et mon âme. Je me redresse et le blond se balade nu dans la pièce, ce qui ne me gêne pas, car les sauvages sont comme cela aussi. Il croque dans sa pomme verte et Lancel s'oriente vers moi. Il s'assit près de moi et il me caresse le visage, d'un geste aimant. J'embrasse la paume de sa main:

« Vous êtes parfaite, Ena. Comment vous avez survécu à cela ? Me souffle-t-il, en me donnant un morceau de pomme, vous êtes forte...Termine-t-il, en m'embrassant sur le cou.

-C'est difficile à dire. C'est difficile à comprendre, j'ai été mariée de force, j'ai été violée, mais je n'ai pas eu d'enfant. Dis-je, en le rassurant, puis je me sens bien avec vous.

-Quelqu'un a tué votre violeur ? On peut envoyer des assassins…Me propose-t-il, en insistant.

-Oui, quelqu'un l'a déjà fait. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lancel.

-J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce moment-là ? Avec moi ? Bafouille-t-il, en me collant.

-Bien sûr, Lancel. Lui-dis-je, en le rassurant un peu sur mes paroles, vous doutez de vous ?

Il me fait la bise et mon répond d'une voix triste :

* * *

-On m'a toujours rabaissé et du coup, je doute de moi…

-Vous étiez un bon coup, ce matin, Lancel. Nous sommes le midi, mais vous êtes gentil.

-Merci, pour vos paroles. Vous ne me rabaissez pas, vous n'êtes pas comme les autres.

-Merci, cependant ne dites rien aux autres pour mes blessures dans le dos…

-Promis, vous avez ma parole, mais Bronn les a….

-Oui, je sais. Lui dis-je, en marmonnant entre mes lèvres, vous voulez me suivre ?

-Je suis près, même si, je vous connais depuis peu, je tiens à vous !

-Lancel vous allez trop vite et le roi ? Que dira-t-il ? Vous avez ?

-J'ai mes propres convictions, mais elles ne sont plus là…

-Je vois, vous êtes à bout ? Dis-je, en le devinant dans son regard abattu.

* * *

-Un peu. Mais, vous êtes là, ce n'est plus pareille ! On a le même âge, enfin quelques années différents, mais vous n'êtes pas à l'aise, ici...Pourquoi ? Je me pose là question..

-C'est _**Littlefinger**_, il me met un peu la trouille, je dois l'admettre….Dis-je, en m'habillant.

-Je vous l'accorde, madame, pardon, Ena...S'excuse-t-il, en m'embrassant sur le coin de ma bouche, vous vous levez ? Vous ne restez pas au lit ?

Je lui souris et je prends son visage avec l'aide de mes deux mains froides:comme de la neige et je lui réponds d'une voix molle :

-Je veux me prendre un bain, seule, si cela est possible ? Dans ce château…

-Oui, c'est possible. Il y a une pièce spéciale pour les femmes, je vous accompagne.

* * *

-Merci, Lancel. Car, j'en ai vraiment besoin, je sens le bouc...Dis-je, en mettant mes la pointe de mes cheveux sur mes épaules. Merci, vous êtes adorables, je vous suis, mais habillez-vous, dis-je, en voyant ses parties intimes, je me mets devant la porte, d'accord ? »

Le blond me sourit face à ma remarque et je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles. J'attends qu'il s'habille et je vais me prendre un bain chaud pour me sentir propre, car je sens le bouc depuis quelques jours...


	15. Chapitre 13 : Dame Brienne intervient

**Chapitre 13 : Dame Brienne intervient envers Ena**

* * *

Lancel m'accompagne jusqu'aux bains, mais nous sommes très proches depuis mon réveil. Il est si doux, gentil et aimant. Cependant, je fais signe à Lancel que Baelish nous suit depuis tout à l'heure. Je n'aime pas du tout ce type, il me fait froid dans le dos et il me sourit au coin. Je ne lui rends pas son sourire, car il est faux. Il me sort par les yeux et le lion sent quelque chose ne va pas, intérieurement. Il se retourne et il perçoit le seigneur Littlefinger qui se trouve à quelques mètres de nous.

J'avale ma salive et Petyr s'aventure devant notre direction. Lancel ne me quitte pas. Il reste là. A mes côtés. Comme toujours. Je peux avoir confiance en ce Lannister, mais en Baelish, le maître des bordels, non. Je ne l'aime pas. Il ne m'aime pas. Je le sens au fond de moi et cela m'écœure. Comment dire ? Il me donne des mauvaises ondes depuis mon réveil à Port-Réal. Je n'ai pas confiance en cet homme qui cache bien ses sentiments.

De plus, Petyr me dévisage encore et je n'aime pas du tout cela. Après quelques mots, Dame Brienne vient à mon aide et cela fait fuir Petyr pour la seconde fois, de la journée. Mon épée est toujours à mes côtés et Brienne voit que je tremble beaucoup face à cet homme et Lancel n'arrive pas a me calmer. J'ai des nœuds à l'estomac et je sue beaucoup sur mon front. Avant de partir, Lancel m'embrasse sur le front et suit le seigneur Baelish avec un pas rapide derrière lui. Son regard se durcit derrière son dos.

* * *

Lancel me laisse avec Brienne et il s'en va rejoindre Petyr pour avoir des explications sur son attirance envers moi. La blonde m'emmène dans la salle où se trouve les bains pour me calmer les nerfs qui sont à l'intérieur de moi. Je marche avec peine et elle me tient par la taille afin que je reste debout. Je remarque que son œil gauche se pose sur mon épée, **Darknass**. J'y tiens beaucoup, car c'est Ser Jorah qui me l'a donnée pour me défendre.

Nous nous trouvons devant le bain, en question. Je me déshabille et ensuite, Brienne. J'entre dans l'eau et ensuite, la blonde fait de même. Elle remarque que je porte des cicatrices dans le dos et me le dit franchement. Ses yeux sont brillants et son regard est triste :

* * *

"Vous avez eu ces cicatrices comment ? Me demande-t-elle, en se mettant en face de moi, pourquoi vous possédez une épée ? C'est rare…Vous voulez devenir une femme qui vient pour les causes justes ?

-Pour me défendre, mes cicatrices ? Par mon bourreau…

-Votre bourreau ? Vous étiez captive des Stark, Lannister ou des Boltons ?

-Non, aucun d'eux. Je viens de loin et j'ai été mariée d'un jeune roi, mais il est mort.

-Du coup, vous vous cachez à Port-Réal ? Devine, Dame Brienne en haussant son sourcil gauche devant moi, l'air intrigué.Vous êtes courageuse.

-Oui, je ne mérite pas votre aide pour me conduire à Chateaunoir, vous êtes une héroïne là d'où je viens, Dame Brienne. Une légende pour les femmes libres.

Elle me sourit et me dit :

* * *

-Je vous ai vue, hier matin avec votre épée. Vous manquez d'assurance, madame.

-Je ne suis pas une dame, ni une lady, Dame Brienne. Dis-je, en répliquant en prenant un ton neutre, je suis une femme libre, c'est tout. Je suis contre l'esclavagisme.

-Vous me rappelez quelqu'un, Arya Stark. Les mêmes marnières, les mêmes mots.

-Vraiment ? Dis-je, en ayant mal au dos, peut-on partir dans trois jours ?

-Bien sûr, quel est votre nom ? Je suis Brienne et vous ? On se reprend depuis le début, d'accord ? Me dit-elle, en me donnant sa main.

-Je suis Ena, enchantée Dame Brienne. Vous êtes là avec le jeune serviteur ?

-C'est un bon écuyer et un ami. Vous ne parlez pas beaucoup ? Je vous vois souvent avec Bronn et ce nain.

-Oui, ils sont bienveillants envers moi. Pas vraiment je discute peu, donc vous acceptez de m'aider ? Si, j'ai bien compris ?

-Oui, Lady Sansa ne veut pas que je la ramène chez sa mère, donc je suis libre, pour vous emmener jusqu'à Chateaunoir...Me dit-elle, en se relaxant les muscles de son corps contre les rebords du bain…"

* * *

Je souris à Brienne et je grimace à l'intérieur de moi, car je souffre intérieurement avec l'eau chaude du bain, car cela agit encore sur mes cicatrices. Je colle mon dos contre l'un des bords, puis je referme les yeux. Je me détends et Dame Brienne n'est pas aussi froide comme Cersei Lannister. Elle est loyale et gentille...


	16. Chapitre 14 : Lancel confronte Baelish

Chapitre 14 : Lancel confronte Lord Baelish

* * *

Pendant que je discute avec Dame Brienne, Lancel se dirige vers le bordel du seigneur Baelish, car il a vu mon mal à l'aise, tout à l'heure, cela ne lui plaît guère. Le beau blond n'aime pas que l'on me fasse du mal, mais moralement. Petyr se sert du bon vin qui vient du Nord et il le boit avec ambiguïté.

Son expression est intriguée voire fascinée envers moi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je l'attire tant. Lancel bouge sa tête dans tous les sens et Petyr le remarque au milieu de la pièce qui se tient droit, l'air fâcheux. Ni plus, ni moins. Lancel a la tête haute devant Lord Baelish qui lui rit au nez.

Lancel en a marre de se faire humilier en public, mais il tient le bout de son épée et Petyr regarde le geste de ce dernier qui se précise devant lui. Baelish arrête de rire, mais ne dépose pas son verre de vin. Le coeur de Lancel bat très vite pour moi, mais je ne suis pas présente dans ce lieu, bizarre.

* * *

Je n'ai jamais été dans un bordel, car je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion avec mon ancien bourreau. J'ai eu les pires choses avec cet homme qui a été comme un frère pour moi durant toutes ces années, mais il m'a fait les pires choses que l'homme ne peut pas imaginer. Lancel est toujours droit et ferme devant le seigneur Baelish.

Le jeune lion est toujours aussi fidèle à sa famille, mais cette fois-ci, c'est la première fois qu'il prend la défense d'une inconnue et cela lui tient à coeur ce qui fait rire Petyr, intérieurement et Lancel lui répond avec froideur sans cligner des yeux :

* * *

"-Lord Baelish, cela suffit avec Ena, elle est encore fragile ! S'exclame, Lancel en grinçant des dents, intérieurement devant le Lord qui ne bronche pas devant le jeune Lannister.

-À l'amour...C'est si naïf, jeune Lannister. Vous tombez de haut, vous ne croyez pas ?

-Je tiens beaucoup à Ena, si je dois me battre pour elle, je le ferai...Lord Baelish.

-Inutile, d'être aussi agressif, jeune écuyer de Lannister, comment va notre survivante ?

* * *

À ce moment précis, Lancel ne le quitte toujours pas des yeux et j'arrive avec Dame Brienne pour stopper cette confrontation inutile entre ces deux hommes qui tourne mal. Lancel détourne sa tête vers la mienne, légèrement et Baelish me dit quelques mots devant moi, puis Dame Brienne qui est venue avec Podrick. Podrick se trouve derrière nous, l'air neutre dans l'histoire :

-Ca suffit, Lancel, merci d'avoir pris ma défense, mais je suis grande.

-On dirait que vous allez mieux, Ena ? Devine-t-il, en me regardant dans les yeux.

-Oui, je vais mieux et s'il vous plaît, occupez-vous de votre bordel, au lieu de me tourner autour, Lord Baelish, on raconte aussi que vous tournez autour de Sansa Stark ?

* * *

Mal dans ses chaussures, Lord Baelish rigole à l'intérieur de lui, mais se tait devant mon regard qui se durcit devant cet homme arrogant, puis manipulateur. Nous entendons des gémissements de femmes et d'hommes dans ce bordel et nous quittons tous cet endroit malsain. Lorsque je me retourne vers la sortie, Petyr s'avance vers moi et me tient fermement le bras, puis plus un bruit, le silence total..


	17. Chapitre 15 : La frustration de Cersei

Chapitre 15 : La frustration de Cersei

* * *

Lord Petyr me tient toujours le bras droit et me dit d'un ton velouté devant mes yeux qui pétillent de colère en face de Baelish :

" -Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, Ena. Faites-moi, confiance ! Me dit, le Lord des bordels devant Dame Brienne qui fronce ses sourcils en face cet homme pendant qu'un couple hurle de plaisir.

-Vraiment? Vous êtes mal parti, Lord Baelish. Vous dites tout le contraire d'un ennemi !

-C'est vraiment ce que vous pensez de moi ? Ena ? Je ne vous ai jamais touchée !

-Pour l'instant, vous êtes tous les mêmes, je connais les gens comme vous qui profitent des faiblesses des femmes comme moi, pas vrai ? Ce lieu, est un lieu de perdition..De perversité, en tout cas…"

Je reprends mon bras avec énervement, puis je quitte les lieux.

Furieux, Lord Baelish donne un coup de pied sur l'un de ses coussins de luxe qui se trouvent à sa gauche. Sa longue veste est tâchée, car pendant son défoulement, du vin rouge a été renversé sur le coin de son habit jaune. Agacé, il lève les yeux au ciel et refoule sa colère sur les objets de confort. Petyr se mord la paume de sa main puis s'assit calmement, l'air zen.

* * *

De mon côté, je calme Lancel qui donne un immense coup de pied dans un des tonneaux de Baelish avec agacement. Cersei nous observe au loin et fait une grimace de détermination sur sa figure pâle. Elle voit que je suis très proche de son second amant, son cousin.

_Un Lannister est un Lannister. _

Cersei fait craquer ses mains et sa mâchoire à l'extérieur de sa chambre. Sa détermination est terrible envers mon égard. Sa gentillesse est fausse et manipulatrice. Son fils, le nouveau roi arrive et se dirige vers sa mère. Cersei est une mère poule envers ses enfants. Ce sont les enfants de Jaime Lannister aussi, mais il n'est pas au courant, pour l'instant.

Joffrey m'observe derrière mon dos, pendant que je fais du charme à son cousin qui me protège pendant ma promenade à la capitale de Port-Réal. Dame Brienne me donne des conseils à propos de l'amour qui est une faiblesse, lors d'une quelconque bataille entre les royaumes, mais je suis aux anges depuis que je suis avec Lancel. Cependant, la sorcière m'envoie encore ses ondes sur mes origines et cela me calme un peu. Podrick discute avec sa Dame qui la protège depuis quelques années, mais le silence devient pesant à l'intérieur de la capitale. Les gens me regardent et je les ignore. Nous nous dirigeons vers la plage, qui se trouve au pied du château des lions.

* * *

De là-haut, le jeune roi qui se marie bientôt avec Sansa Stark, discute avec sa mère à propos de moi. Il me trouve arrogante et stupide, selon lui. Sa mère n'aime pas qu'on manque de respect envers les invités du château. Elle gifle fortement son fils qui a les yeux larmoyants devant elle. Il s'excuse et Cersei prend son fils dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Tyrion arrive et il se moque ouvertement de son neveu..

Joffrey s'en va.

Cersei fusille du regard son petit-frère qui garde le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Sa cicatrice lui va bien au visage selon sa soeur aînée, Cersei Lannister. Cependant, Tyrion remarque que Cersei se pose à l'extérieur de sa chambre, ce qui n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Elle est différente. Ailleurs et pensive. La lionne m'observe toujours, mais je ne suis plus dans les allées de Port-Réal. Je me trouve au bord de la plage avec Dame Brienne, Lancel et Podrick. Quant à Tyrion, il demande à sa soeur de me laisser tranquille...Mais, elle ne l'écoute toujours pas. Elle fait sa sourde d'oreille, comme d'habitude...


	18. Chapitre 16 : Entrainement avec Podrick

_**Chapitre 16 : Entraînement avec Podrick**_

* * *

Ca y est, je m'entraîne enfin avec Dame Brienne qui me montre les mouvements avec l'aide de son jeune écuyer Podrick qui tombe toujours sur le sable. Je tiens toujours maladroitement sur le sable chaud avec mon épée qui est fine comme une aiguille. Un peu comme Arya. Fine, mais rapide. D'ailleurs, j'aime cette sensation de se battre et de savoir prendre une épée comme un homme. La blonde lève les yeux au ciel et elle se dirige vers moi avec un pas hâtif et son regard devient soudain. Elle me parle avec une voix dynamique, puis je sens ses deux mains sur les miennes.

J'ai essayée pourtant et je n'y arrive toujours pas.

Lancel me contemple au loin et Ser Loras s'approche de lui avec un regard attendrissant devant lui, mais il n'y prête pas attention. Loras met ses deux mains vers son torse et ne me quitte pas des yeux et cela rend Lancel jaloux, mais il est très expressif sur son visage. Cela se voit régulièrement et il s'en veut beaucoup pour ça. Je sens le corps de de Dame Brienne près du mien et cela me donne une étrange sensation. D'habitude, je n'aime pas trop qu'on me touche.

* * *

Sauf si, cela est un homme.

Cela me rappelle le bon vieux temps avec Dany. Je sens qu'on m'observe et je vois un nouveau chevalier qui discute avec Lancel, je vois son regard qui vient de se durcir devant le mien. La présence de Loras le gêne beaucoup et je tombe en arrière suite au regard furtif de Ser Loras. Il me bloque. Littéralement.

Maladroitement, je tombe sur mon fessier qui tremble légèrement devant , je sens la pointe de Podrick qui s'oriente devant le creux de mon cou. Bravo, le regard flamboyant de Loras m'a perturbée. Génial. Je me lève et Lancel s'oriente vers moi avec un pas hâtif devant son cousin, Jaime Lannister qui se moque de moi, intérieurement. Podrick m'aide et je secoue la tête dans tous les sens. Froidement, Dame Brienne fusille du regard Jaime qui se raille de moi, rien quand lisant son expression sur son visage aussi pâle que sa soeur. La journée est ensoleillée, mais difficile pour moi, sachant que l'un des Mestres m'a dit de me reposer selon les dires de Lancel qui a été au pied de mon chevet pendant des jours.

Suis-je encore faible pour manier l'épée ? Comme un homme ?

* * *

Les rayons du soleil se posent sur mon visage et cela me gêne beaucoup. Je hais le jour. L'été, en particulier. D'autant plus, que je sens une pointe de jalousie envers Lancel depuis que Loras est là. Machinalement, il passe une main sur mes cheveux, puis mes hanches. Et il m'aide encore fois devant tous ses regards qui se posent sur moi. Je n'aime pas être ce genre de cible, visuelle. Relevant ma tête, mon sourire est toujours à l'affût sur le coin de mes lèvres, ce qui surprend Loras, en particulier. La brise du vent caresse nos nuques et cela me procure beaucoup de bien, cette fraîcheur. Se regard haineux qu'à Lancel en face de Loras qui lui répond avec un simple sourire narquois sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Le frère de la future reine de Port-Réal reste de marbre...

Je sens beaucoup de tension entre ses deux-là, je n'aime pas cela. De plus, Dame Brienne ne quitte pas Jaime des yeux depuis qu'il est là, parmis nous. Tous les deux ont le sens de l'honneur ainsi que la loyauté envers leurs proches. Je n'attends pas une réponse de la part de Lancel, mais je le vois à son regard. Que quelque chose ne va pas, intérieurement. J'ai juste besoin de sa présence et je me mords la langue afin de faire taire mes pulsions. Je suis fatiguée et épuisée. Il fait tellement chaud, que je tombe dans les bras de Dame Brienne et je ferme les yeux devant les visages de Lancel, Podrick et Ser Loras...


End file.
